


暗黑童话之小红帽（连萧4p慎入）

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	暗黑童话之小红帽（连萧4p慎入）

暗黑童话之小红帽（连萧）

上篇  
森林里来了一只狼，一只可爱又美丽的狼。  
毛茸茸的狼耳支楞着，隐藏在长长的卷发里，两根淘气的刘海覆在光滑的前额上，看起来是那么的俏皮。  
狼去过很多地方，他是一个喜欢旅行的吟游诗人。  
他去过高原，感受过与天相连的神往，  
他去过平地，感受过百花盛开的灿烂，  
他来到这个森林，却感受到从未有过的迷茫。  
为什么，这里看不见大型动物的影子？  
所谓的森林，不是应该有熊、豹子和老虎出没吗？  
狼挠了挠自己的耳朵，百思不得其解。  
但他决定放弃这个想不通的问题，来享受这难得的悠闲时光。  
森林里是那样的安静，狼哼着小曲，摇摇摆摆的行进，短短的坎肩下面，是被细长的带子勒的紧紧的腰，看起来异常的惹眼。  
狼突然浑身发寒，感觉好像有人在暗中窥视他一样，耳朵和尾巴上的毛都快要竖起来了。  
他环顾四周，茂盛的丛林里，仿佛隐藏着无数的眼睛，让人忍不住的害怕。  
忽的，有一只可爱的小白兔从草丛中蹦了出来，那股肃杀的气息瞬间消失。  
狼晃了晃脑袋，把刚才的感觉归结为错觉，或许，是赶路太累产生了幻觉？  
狼这样想着，继续往前走去，夕阳的暖光照在他身上，为他打上了金色的印记，飘渺的就像天使。  
繁密的大树越来越多，渐渐把微弱的阳光吞噬，狼感觉到了一丝凉意，他搓了搓胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，诅咒这变化多端的天气。  
前方突然有幽幽的低泣声出现，让他的心砰砰砰乱跳起来，狼扶着树分叉的枝干，小心的往隙缝里看去。  
触目所及，是一顶深红色的帽子，看起来就像是血的颜色，底下是一头金色的发和一张圆乎乎的苹果脸。  
原来是一个小女孩在树下哭泣，狼拍了拍自己的胸口，努力堆起可亲的笑容走过去说：“你怎么了，小姑娘？”  
“呜呜呜呜呜，我找不到去外婆家的路了。”小女孩放下挡住眼睛的双手，被眼泪洗过的眼里，看起来就像在发光。  
“如果你不介意，我可以帮你寻找回去的路。”  
狼略微思索了下，决定帮助这个看起来很可怜的小姑娘，他一向是一只特别有善心的狼。  
“真的吗？太好了，狼先生！”小女孩一下子跳了起来，紧紧的扣住了他的腰，扣的那样紧，就好像怕他跑掉似的。  
狼没有去细想在昏暗的视野里小女孩怎么会认出他是一只狼，也不去想初次见面的人为什么对他这样热情。  
他只是继续在前方走着，为小女孩挡去四处横生的荆棘，尽管那蜜色的臂膀上，已被划的血迹斑斑。  
他没有看见，后方的小女孩舔了舔自己的嘴唇，笑的越发开心。  
绕过几颗缠绕在一起的树，狼终于看见一栋红色屋顶白色墙壁的小屋，他摸了摸小女孩的头，就想转身离去。  
“等一下，狼先生，我想让你陪我去。”  
怯生生的小女孩拽住了他的腰带，可怜巴巴的看着他说：“外婆没有在外面等我，我好害怕。”  
祈求的眼神让狼无法拒绝，他重重的叹了口气，只好答应了，他一向不太会拒绝别人。  
狼上前认真的敲了敲门，门内依然是那么安静，他又加大了些力气，用力的敲了下去，门里面依旧毫无声响。  
一股巨力突然击打在他的头上，狼踉跄了两下，摔倒在地，眼帘里最后看见的画面，是小女孩拿着棍子的笑容，笑的那样狡猾，那样残忍。

中篇  
狼昏昏沉沉醒来，发现自己被结结实实捆缚在一张椅子上，双手反绑在椅背后，有人脱掉了他的坎肩和背心，露出蜜蜡一般滑润的肌肤。  
“狼先生，你醒了啊。”  
随着熟悉的声音出现，小红帽端着一碗不知名的液体施施然从里屋走了出来。  
他的笑容依旧那么天真可爱，湛蓝的眸子熠熠生辉，吐出的话语却让人不寒而栗。  
“喝下这碗药，你会很快乐的，狼先生。”  
狼睁大了眼睛，明白形势不妙的他使劲挣扎了起来，然而被牢牢束缚住的他还是被对方捏住下颌，满碗药一滴不剩的灌进了喉咙。  
狼低头不停的咳嗽，他害怕自己马上会七窍流血的死去，但药物下肚却没有任何绞痛的感觉，只是像一簇火焰从腹中升起，逐渐侵蚀了一切。  
狼的意识有些模糊，他感觉浑身发软，软的就像是地上的一滩烂泥，怎么也动不了。  
但是身体却变得越发敏感，敏感到对方不过轻轻的靠近，浑身的寒毛都忍不住竖了起来的程度。  
小红帽伏在了狼的身上，得意的看着对方有些迷离的眼神，伸出手在那平坦的胸脯上摸了摸，笑着说：“真是跟预料一样的触感，光滑的就像丝绸。”  
狼有些害怕，因为小红帽的眼神看起来非常的饥饿，就好像要把他吃了一样，他突然想到这森林里消失的大型动物，会不会已经变成白骨，埋藏在这屋子的角落里？  
过度的想象让他的脸色变得苍白，不由自主瑟缩起来，呼吸都变得粗重。  
小红帽笑的更开心了，他附身低下头，忽的含住了上面的一处凸起，尖利的犬齿刺破了小小的茱萸，有几滴血流了出来，被他吞入腹中。  
刺痛让狼的意识稍稍清醒了几分，但对方湿漉漉的气息喷吐在自己的身上，带来的却是从未有过的体验，敏锐的身体忍不住颤抖起来，渴求更多的碰触。  
狼那上挑桃花眼的眼尾，渐渐有红艳晕染，霞飞入鬓，看起来魅惑非常。  
小红帽已不再忍耐，他凑过狼的耳侧，尽情享受着口唇碾过对方那微微颤栗的快感，也享受着底下滑腻肌肤带来独特的触觉，真是让人沉迷不已的感觉。  
狼终于意识到了不对劲，他游走过许多城市，也曾接触过一些底层的社会人，对方的举动分明是在玩弄他。  
“放开我，不要……”  
狼忍不住呼喊起来，他极力的躲避着对方的碰触，然而被拘束的身体依然不能提供一丝一毫的帮助。  
小红帽尽情的追寻着狼身上的敏感，他一向很擅长这样做，不过片刻功夫，狼已经完全说不出话来，只能死死咬住嘴角，抑制着脱口而出的喘息。  
他有些后悔自己为什么要跑到这个森林里来，也痛恨着在对方碰触下忍不住想要呻吟的自己，过多的情绪充斥着内心，终于让他的眼角溢出了泪花。  
泪光莹莹的狼看起来更吸引人了，小红帽吞了吞口水，把手伸向了狼的裤子，他的某个地方已经硬的发烫，恨不得马上进入那个狭小迷人的幽谷。  
突然有一个低沉优雅犹如大提琴般沉着的声音响起，让他的身体不由自主的僵住，僵直的就像屋外的树干。  
“小红帽，你居然没有经过我的允许，私自动我的东西？”  
随着暗含着怒火的声音临近，有一个灰发褐眼的男人走进了屋子，他看起来很年轻，但他的眼中承载着日月一样的沉重，看起来就像是经历过无数时光的垂垂老者。  
“小孩子贪吃，这也没什么。”  
另一个清脆悦耳的声音响了起来，黑发黑眼额前有一撮刘海的青年尾随而入，他看起来像是一只纯良的兔子，但他说出的话却让狼浑身一震，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“三个人一起来好了，我想，我们的宠物应该不会介意。”  
他这样笑眯眯的说着，露出了白森森的牙齿，看起来是那样的可怕。

下篇（4p，慎入、慎入）  
狼从椅子上解下的时候，他的神情还有些茫然，初初看见与自己相似瞳孔发色族人的喜悦，已经全部化成了冷汗涔涔而下。  
他不明白，眼前看起来文质彬彬的青年，怎能说出这样残酷的话语，就好像在说天气很好一样平常。  
但是眼前的境况已不容他细想，狼拼命的抵抗着，然后实力不均等的他还是被脱光了，按到了那张非常宽大的床铺上。  
身下是小红帽的主人，赤裸肌肤的相触让狼忍不住打了个寒战，然而背后压上另一个结实的身躯更是让狼发慌，他极力的推拒着，直到后面的人抚上了那双毛茸茸的耳朵。  
“多可爱，摸起来手感好极了。”  
猎人这样说道，他把自己更贴近狼一些，把手伸入那绒绒的卷发，捏住了因恐慌而直立起来的耳朵。  
狼已经无法思考，薄弱的耳朵被掌控使他发出了一声哽咽，然而前胸突然传递来一股濡湿的触感，主人已迫不及待的衔上了那处挺立的肉粒。  
主人的动作似乎让猎人有些不快，他不由得捏紧了狼的下颌，把他的头转过来肆意亲吻。  
灼热又疯狂的侵袭让狼都无法呼吸了，他只能发出呜呜咽咽的声响，有细长的银丝自频频交接的唇角坠下，看起来淫靡不堪。  
大脑开始混沌的狼忍不住想要尖叫，因为他感觉到自己最脆弱的地方被含住了。  
有人放肆吞吐着，从柱身到顶端，没有一处疏漏的细致和娴熟，极度的呵护让狼的眼圈越发的红润，看起来更是美丽。  
主人贪婪的索取着狼的胸脯，在蜜色又滑润的肌肤上，印出了星星点点斑驳的印痕，他的劲力有些大，指尖带来的钝痛让狼的意识稍稍回笼。  
“不……不要，放开我……”  
回神的狼忍不住又挣扎了起来，他偏过头极力躲避着猎人的唇，不顾下巴被捏出的重重青紫，但是猎人下一步的动作却让他浑身僵硬。  
他掀起了狼那条毛茸茸的尾巴，掰开了臀瓣，湿漉漉蘸着膏体的手指轻而易举的探入了那个幽深狭窄的谷道。  
对方过度的紧张让猎人不过进去一个指节便卡住了，他笑了笑，凑近了狼的脖颈吮吸，手指却不停绕圈打转，恶意的碾压着那处的敏感点。  
骤然升起的快感让狼几乎无法言语，前端也被紧紧包裹住，往复的深入带来更多的刺激，还有敏感的胸口被拉扯的刺痛传来的欲念。  
所有的行为都让狼浑身瘫软，身体不由自主的放松，猎人乘机捣入的更深，手指的动作也越发轻柔细心，为了今后能更好享受他们的宠物，他一点也不想狼受伤，一点也不想。  
噗嗤噗嗤的水声在静寂的屋内响起，狼已经没有一丝一毫的力气，只能无助的趴在主人身上喘息，主人怜爱的亲吻着狼的下巴，用眼神责备着猎人的粗鲁。  
猎人不在乎的笑了笑，他拔出了自己的手指，将自己的坚挺狠狠刺入了被扩充完全的甬道，嵌入紧致的快乐让他禁不住律动起来。  
下方终于到达了顶峰，狼感觉眼前有白光闪过，高潮的余韵让他的意识有些模糊，蓄满眼角的泪，终于流了下来，在脸上划出蜿蜒的痕迹。  
猎人感受着底下突如其来的收缩，过度的快感让他忍不住想要射出来，他扶着狼纤细的腰肢，继续来回辗转着，忽的一口咬上了那双耷拉着的耳朵。  
被攫住弱点的狼忽的昂起了头，猛然脱离了主人控制的范畴，这让正在享受美味的人徒生不快。  
主人紧紧盯住上方的猎人，述说着对方的越距，然而小红帽却卖力爱抚起他有些挺立的欲望，他一向知道怎样取悦他的主人。  
只清醒一瞬的狼仿佛漂浮在空中，余韵使他整个人都熏熏然，几乎感知不到其他，直到有异物嵌进已被填充满满的小穴。  
“！？不！不要！”  
胀痛的不适感让狼反抗起来，然而被捉住双手的他还是无法挣脱，仓皇失措的狼眼泪滚滚而下，他已忍不住要哭泣。  
主人单手捉住了狼的双臂，用手指撑开了一些间隙，而后把自己勃发的硕大一点点挤入了那引人沉醉的秘处。  
极致的胀满让狼的哭声哽咽了，他使劲摇着头拒绝，但被开发彻底的身体还是逐渐吞入了另一条巨龙。  
主人深深的吸了口气，缓缓的动作起来，慢慢试探狼身体的极限，两根巨物上下更迭，同时摩挲那片娇嫩的软肉，源源不断的快乐自此产生，无从终结。  
狼想要逃离这个可怕的地狱，然而被紧紧束缚的他只能哭泣着接受对方给予的一切。  
他的脸上铺满了泪水，痛苦或欢愉充斥着内心，理智的界限变得模糊不清，再也无法辨识。  
神思仿佛已然脱离这具沉重的躯壳，直到噩梦一般的声音让狼猛然回神。  
可怕的言语让他的牙关都忍不住咯咯抖动，过度的惊恐使得晶莹的泪珠都在脸上停滞。  
因为主人用施舍的语气说道：“小红帽，你也来吧。”  
印入眼中的，是小红帽饱含着期待的笑容和缓缓逼近的身躯，狼的眼前一黑，终于晕了过去。

狼：萧十一郎  
小红帽：真-小公子  
主人：逍遥侯  
猎人：连城璧

完结


End file.
